Into Chahbek Village
Overview Summary #Speak with First Spear Jahdugar. #See First Spear Jahdugar for your reward. Obtained from :Kormir in Island of Shehkah Requirements :Rally the Recruits (Tutorial) Reward :*Koss joins your party Preliminary Dialogue :Kormir: "Congratulations, ! You have gained a level! When you achieve a new level, your Health increases and you gain attribute points. , let's show the recruits how to spend attribute points." :Kormir: "The Skills and Attributes panel lets you spend your attribute points. You can open this panel at any time by using the Menu or by pressing the "K" key." :Kormir: "You will learn later how to add skills to your Skills Bar from this panel. For now we'll concentrate on assigning attribute points." :Kormir: "Every time you gain a level, you gain attribute points. These are used to improve various attributes of your choosen profession." :Kormir: "Your attribute enhance your abilities in numerous ways. Hover your mouse pointer over an attribute to learn what it can do for you." :Kormir: "You currently have a rank of zero in all attributes. Click on the up arrow to the right of any attribute to increase the rank of that attribute by one. The number inside the arrow indicates how many attribute points you must spend to increase the rank of the attribute. Try assigning your attribute points now." :Kormir: "You can raise and lower your attributes freely while in a town or an outpost. Thus, you can experiment with different values until you find the combination what works best for you." :Kormir: "Some skill descriptions contain green numbers. Raising the attribute related to that skill will increase the green number in the description." :Kormir: "You will also gain a skill point whenever you gain a level. You can use skill points to learn additional skills from a skill trainer. You may also obtain skill points by completing important missions and quests." :Kormir: ", left-click me and we will continue training these recruits." (and repeats if Kormir is left waiting too long) Dialogue :"We have prepared you recruits for battle, so let's drive these corsairs into the sea. Speak to First Spear Jahdugar when you are ready to enter the village." ::Accept: "I am ready." ::Reject: "I have more preparations to make." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Kormir: "Enough talk for now. , go speak with First Spear Jahdugar, and then we will enter the village." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (First Spear Jahdugar) :"Thank the gods you've arrived! The corsair vanguard is overwhelming our defenses." ::Player response: "Let me know when you are ready." :"Let me know when you are ready!" ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." Cinematic Dialogue :Kormir: "We are too late. The corsairs have reached the village before us." :': "There are a lot of them." :Koss: "No. There are only two corsair ships, and three of us. We outnumber them!" :Kormir: "Corsairs are already in the town. Where are the defenses?" :Kormir: "Show me your leadership abilities. Defeat these corsairs." :': "We will do our best." :Koss: "You lead, then. I will follow." Reward Dialogue :"It is good to meet you, . Kormir has spoken very highly of you and Koss." Followup :Quiz the Recruits Walkthrough Follow the marker on your map and speak to Jahdugar. Once inside the village, speak to Jahdugar again to claim your reward. Notes *Abandoning this quest or otherwise refusing to accept its reward, as well as the same for Take the Shortcut (Skip Tutorial), will disable the Primary Quest Signs and Portents. Having Koss unlocked is necessary for continuing normal gameplay. Category:Nightfall quests